SAS domains often utilize a large number of interconnected devices (e.g., initiators, targets, and expanders) to store, retrieve, and/or maintain data for a host. At start-of-day, these devices engage in a process known as discovery, wherein they identify other SAS and/or Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) devices that are available for communication on the domain. A number of processes may trigger discovery within a SAS domain. For example, discovery may be triggered when an initiator fails or is disconnected during a period of heavy Input/Output traffic with other devices, causing an established SAS link to fail.